1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Various proposals have conventionally been made for a drive unit of a vehicle including a rotary electric machine, an engine, and a planetary gear drive.
For example, the drive unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-77857 includes an engine, a first rotary electric machine, a second rotary electric machine, a first planetary gear drive, a second planetary gear drive, a third planetary gear drive, a plurality of clutches, and a brake.
In the drive unit, a plurality of travel modes can be set by switching the clutches and the brake.